


Mark and sean secret

by RedGap



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGap/pseuds/RedGap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>famous Youtubers mark (markiplier) and sean (jacksepticeye) have a secret and hiding it getting harder then they hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey youtube fans septiplier fans this is my first youtuber fic excuse my terrible grammar so nervous writing this one but it's my OTP hope you enjoy :)

***Mark's side***  
Mark just finished recording another Fran bow video he yawned stretching his surprisingly muscler arm's. Surprisingly because he didn't work out they where just naturally like that. He ran his finger threw his blue hair and went to turn his computer off when a message popped up on Skype off jack. mark looked at the computer confused him and Sean hadn't talked in a couple of months and hadn't planned anything with both there busy secludes most of the time they didn't have time to just talk never mind play a game together distance didn't help. 'Hey mark hows it going I know it probably late where you are but I'd like to discuss something hope you can get back to me' Mark turned off his computer and went to clean up and get changed for bed. 

when he was finely in his pj's he got into bed grabbing his phone and opening up his Skype app responding to jack 'hey Sean what's this important discussion I'm about to go to sleep but I can spear a little time' as soon as the message sent jack started Skype calling mark of course mark answered this would be easier and he was really tired moving his blue hair from his face again the picture jack had on Skype popped up "hey Sean someone shy" mark laughed jack also laughed but nervously "hey mark me shy your kidding me right. so I feel rude asking you this I just need to get away for a bit I thought maybe I could come stay with you well i don't mean stay its only a week i understand if not with mat and r...."

before jack could carry on "Sean of course you can stay mat and Ryan will be fine with it not like your moving in the no need to feel rude" he replied "oh that's great thanks mark to be honest it's not so much me feeling rude it's more awkward remember what happened after indie con" he said Mark thought back to what had happened with him and jack in the hotel room first the kiss and then him removing jack's clothes still made him light headed he snapped out of it yawning again "jack I thought we agreed that was a one time thing you have a girlfriend and we both have a reputation to hold not like there nothing wrong with being gay" he said jack signed 

"I know just making sure it wasn't awkward for you" jack replied his voice seemed quieter and more you could just about tell he was upset "not awkward at all well have to sleep text me the date and time your coming in morning" he said yawning "night laddie* jack said as mark hung up. mark signed putting his phone on silent at his bed side burying his face in his pillow he groaned speaking to him brought back feelings and the thoughts came of what him and jack could do but then Mat, Ryan, Sean girl friend and his fans appeared making him feel bad mark just tried to forget and luckily fell asleep. 

***jack's side***  
Jack just got off Skype trying to control the tears "for fuck sake you have a girlfriend" he said to himself beating himself up about it Sean finished uploading his second video of the day warning his fans that he'd be away. Before getting up and packing his suite case and booking a flight for the next day. Honestly Sean was using the excuse that it was only a vacation to see mark he was always thinking about mark and watching his videos but that's just being supportive, right? like he never felt special or famous himself he just felt like plain old Sean who watched mark and felt so privileged to even be in talking to mark only sometimes because he felt close to mark.

But having sex with mark just made things worst his feelings for mark grew stronger even at first he thought it was a funny joke he never knew he'd love another man thinking he was straight like yeah of course he loved his girlfriend but was now questioning himself about was that enough he carried on with his day having some dinner and watching a few more YouTube videos did some editing before it was time for him to get some sleep he had a early flight so early night it was. 

Jack got ready for bed grabbing a few Sams' specially big Sam cuddling them falling asleep jack woke up to his alarm and quickly got ready making sure he had everything he Texted mark he'd be there around 1pm in LA time and left for the airport.


	2. In LA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this chapter took so long i got really busy with family stuff. And a big thanks to my best friend puzzling for the help with a few chapters.

Jacks pov;

Dear diary so did the usual dismorning got ready but more rushed grabbed my suite case and left in taxi to airport now I'm on my way to Mark's i feel stupid that I'm so nervous not being this nervous since i first met him back when i was a fan It's strange well on airplane going to try take a nap.  
Sean started a new entry to his diary putting it back in his pocket and lying back on his chair falling asleep. Sean woke up luckily because the plane had landed he was now in LA getting off the plane grabbing his stuff he luckily cought a taxi to marks place Didn't take long to get there he payed the driver getting out he took a deep breath walking to the door knocking. Mark answered the door "sean your here you really wanted to see me, no really It's great to to see you" mark said sean laughed "yeah great to see you to sorry very short notice" he replied Mark smiled "come in" he said sean walked in mark closed the door behind him as ryan walked threw looking over at sean "oh hey Jack" he greeted sean just smiled "hey ryan" he replied.

Marks pov;

Mark rubbed the back of his neck "i'll show you to your room" Mark said and Jack followed him to the guest room "so i know travelling a pain there towels in the bottom draw if you want to take a shower i'll let you settle i'll be in the family room when you're ready to catch up" he said "thanks" Jack said Mark smiled "no problem" he said leaving. Mark went back down stairs to the family room switching on the tv clicking threw the channels till he found something to watch.

Jack pov;

Jack got back out his diary well it was like a A4 black note book he used as a diary he'd wrote in for nearly 3 years everything that happen in his day regular.  
So I'm now at Mark's house thinking i hope i wasn't the only one who sensed awkwardness at the door but Mark didn't give off that he felt awkward at all just normal friendly Mark. Ryan walked in only in his boxer's that was kinda funny so I'm in the room They've set for me think I'll continue writing tomorrow kind of tired and just want to get a shower hang out maybe get a early night.  
Jack got up putting his diary in the middle chester draw and went to get a shower hoping maybe to feel more relaxed after.

Matt pov;  
"Jack you in here don't mind me sorry just looking for my note's" he called Sean didn't hear Matt over the sound of the warm gushing water. So Matt continued looking noticing Sean stuff still packed, thinking it will be fine to look around since Sean hadn't un packed any personal belonging's so he's surely not looking threw them. Matt started to search the chester draw's finding the black notepad ecstatically like his "here it is" he said to himself closing the draw leaving the room. Matt went to see ryan who was in the kitchen drinking juice reading "all set for tonight livestream he" said Ryan smiled "great you found it" he said Matt nodded getting himself a soda.Putting the notepad in his pocket for later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about my grammar hope you still enjoyed hope you like the cliff hanger chapter 3 will be coming soon guys god I'm Sorry had so much going on latley thanks for 11 kudos love you all.

**Author's Note:**

> will be updating the next chapter soon again apologise on my grammar hope you still enjoyed.


End file.
